


Party Platter

by Stuffy (AlexKingOfTheDamned)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/Stuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan found Kurt's youtube channel, and he wants a live performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Platter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a human/college AU! 
> 
> I headcanon Human!Kurt as Indian by ethnicity, German by nationality. Hence mentioning dark skin.
> 
> BAM faceclaim  
> http://espngrantland.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/pudi-danny-podcast-sl-tri.jpg  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/57f0d443a8ff624d679ddbda54f07578/tumblr_inline_n9hncnn64T1qew7bs.jpg  
> http://media.tumblr.com/c0a7e44bbc49cc818daaca27bf482b68/tumblr_inline_mr4iquplZV1qz4rgp.jpg

 

“BellyCrawler” was the name of his youtube channel. Logan couldn’t believe his eyes at first, he didn’t know the human body could expand that much. He found himself enraptured by a 20-minute video of his very own house president eating an entire watermelon end to end, his tight shirt slowly growing tighter as his stomach swelled to accommodate the giant fruit. By the end of it he was very confused, very flushed, and very, very erect.

 

Confronting the man about it was another story entirely. He had to do it before he lost his nerve, but regretted the text as soon as he sent it.

 

_Are you BellyCrawler?_

 

Kurt’s face hadn’t been in the videos. But he’d recognize the man’s sugary, sharp voice anywhere. Listening to him moan and gasp his way through a gallon of milk settled deep into Logan’s groin and he had to know if it was really him. Or if there was really two men in the world with smooth dark skin and a voice like spiced honey.

 

He didn’t expect to be sitting in a chair in Kurt’s room only a few days later. He’s fidgeting and nervous, sitting like a Catholic school boy with his thighs together and his hands in his lap, too anxious to touch anything in Kurt’s immaculately clean room.

 

Kurt’s across from him, the coffee table between them, sitting comfortably on his couch. He’s wearing nothing but obscenely low-rise sweat pants, showing off his impressive hip bones, and a tight-fitting threadbare white tee. He bought a party platter from the cafeteria, meant to feed about twenty people. And he intends to eat all of it, right now, in front of Logan.

 

"You're really going to eat this whole damn thing?" Logan asks as he fidgets in his chair. He keeps looking between Kurt and the party platter, trying to imagine how the skinny German kid could fit all that food inside his lean form. It seems impossible, but he's seen the videos and Kurt seems confident.

 

“I am,” Kurt says, thrumming with excitement. He’s never had a live audience before. He has quite a following on youtube, but this is the first time anybody has ever watched him in real life. He licks his lips, making deliberate eye contact with Logan. “Vould you like me to put music on? Awkward silences could- ”

 

“No,” Logan says hastily, cutting Kurt off. If the other man puts music on, he won’t be able to listen to him moan and pant and groan as he starts to get really full, and the thought of seeing the faces he makes to accompany those lewd sounds in his videos already has his prick throbbing.

 

Kurt grins and lifts the lid off the platter. “Vell zhen ve might as vell get started,” he hums and picks up the first sandwich of 12 laid out in a circle around the platter. The sandwiches themselves aren’t very big individually, but Logan can’t imagine eating _twelve_ of them, not to mention including all of the veggies, fruit, cheese, crackers, cookies and brownies surrounding them.

 

Kurt starts to eat. The first sandwich does easily and quickly and is followed by a few more in rapid succession. There's no noise beyond the sound of him chewing and Logan's own heart beating too hard in his chest. He can't believe he's here, watching this, but somehow it's not that weird. Right now it's almost like they're sharing a meal. Except only one of them is eating.

 

He breaks the monotony of the sandwiches with a few handfuls of veggies and fruit skewered on tooth picks. He licks his lips after every bite, noticing how Logan’s eyes are focused solidly on his mouth. Watching Logan’s face turn increasingly bright shades of red is very satisfying.

 

Nibbling a couple brownies and another handful of fruit and cheese, he makes his way back to the sandwiches. They’re guaranteed to fill him up faster, and he needs to see Logan’s face when he starts to grow. He finishes off the fifth and then the sixth, and he feels his first pang of fullness. Anybody would, after eating almost an entire loaf’s worth of bread plus all the fixings inside, and the rest of the snacks he nibbled. He sits back for a moment to relish the feeling. The moment he hits full is so blissful and exciting, because he knows he’ll start to grow.

 

He rubs a hand across his stomach, which has only just barely started to curve outwards. It’s easier to feel than to see, but rubbing his stomach even in the state it’s in now has Logan looking a little sweaty and even redder than before.

 

There's definitely a small curve to Kurt's belly. It's nothing like Logan saw in the videos and looks just like anyone else's belly would look after a particularly good meal. But he knows this is just the beginning. Kurt's started to show now which means he's only going to be getting bigger from hear on out.

 

And bigger means louder. He'll start taking more breaks to rub his belly and groan and moan as he eats. He might talk about his cramps in that husky strained voice he gets when he's really, really full. Just thinking about it has Logan shifting in his seat again to hide the interest his cock is starting to take in this new direction his thoughts are taking.

 

Kurt’s lips are already darkening as he starts to eat again, from all the constant licking and sucking. He eats his way through the brownies and cookies, knowing that by the end of this when he’s really full, the sweetness will be nauseating. There’s at least two dozen brownies, thick and creamy and chewy, and they’re heavy going down.

 

Leaning over to grab his water bottle from the side table beside his couch, the angle pinches his stomach and he gives a breathy “oomph” before sitting back upright and burping into his fist. He moans and rubs a hand over the larger curve, hiccupping once and tipping his head back with a sigh. He lifts the bottle and takes several long drinks from it, clearing his throat and rubbing his stomach in steady circles.

 

This is it. This is what Logan has been waiting for. The moaning and sighing are even more beautiful and arousing in person than they were on youtube. Kurt looks so beautiful, his face flushed and lips bitten red. Even his belly looks attractive. Which is surprising. That's not something Logan had considered before but there's something intriguing about seeing what Kurt has accomplished.

 

Kurt sits up just long enough to grab the platter and put it beside him on the couch so he doesn’t have to sit up anymore. He nibbles the cheese and crackers, shaking crumbs off his sweat pants and pushing the band a little lower when his stomach continues to swell and pushes against it.

 

He finishes off the brownies and cookies, humming and groaning and sighing every few seconds between bites. He pauses to rub his stomach with both hands, now sporting a very noticeable curve that pulls his tee tight. He glances over at his windowsill where his camera is sitting and bites his lip for a moment.

 

“Vould you like to film me?” he asks, his voice thick with overeating, and he arches his hips upwards to take a little more pressure off his gurgling belly.

 

"No," Logan says too quickly. "I'm not much of a director." He says to cover his eager response. He doesn't want to admit that he'd rather this show be all for himself, that maybe just this once Kurt doesn't have to show everyone and he can be the only person who gets to remember seeing this.

 

Kurt’s lips curl into a smile. He can read Logan like an open book. He slips his hand down the curve of his belly and curls his fingers around the hem of his tight shirt before slipping it up the swell to show it off. The way Logan’s breath hitches at the sight of his swollen skin sends lightning right to Kurt’s cock.

 

His body is very tight and toned, and the hard lines of his muscle show on the curve of his belly. Logan’s mouth goes dry at the sight of black hair trailing from his belly button down into the very low rise of his sweat pants.

 

He grabs another sandwich and another, filling his stomach out even harder and rounder. Only three left, two left, and then one, his belly showing the exploits of twelve sandwiches plus more.

 

There’s no hiding the tent between his thighs now. He lounges back comfortably, shaking and panting shallowly, massaging his hands into his aching sides. His cock visibly bobs in his pants when he trails a finger to play with his shallow belly button and the moan he gives is pornographic. Eating like this has always turned him on, but eating like this while being _watched_ has his thighs trembling.

 

"I want to touch you," Logan says before he can stop himself. He's clutching the sides of his chair so hard his fingers hurt to keep himself from jumping out of it and throwing himself at Kurt. He wants to touch. He's wanted to fuck Kurt since he met him and now he's right there, more gorgeous than ever, and obviously just as horny as Logan is.

 

If he doesn't get to touch him soon he's going to have to leave. He can't sit here and watch without touching for much longer. It's cruel to expect him to. Torturous even.

 

“Come feed me,” Kurt moans. The idea of being fed has turned him on for years, and while submission has never been his thing otherwise, the thought of being dominated by a feeder has had him humping pillows and biting his knuckles more than once over the years. He shows his throat to the other man in the most basic display of submission known to man, offering him the reins.

 

Logan growls and stands up so fast he knocks his chair over behind him. He crosses to Kurt and sits down beside him. There's plenty of food to choose from but Logan doesn't turn his head to look at it yet. Instead he does what he's wanted to since the first time Kurt licked his lips and kisses the older boy, grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward into a rough press of lips.

 

Kurt whimpers low in his throat, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck and pulling him closer. He opens his mouth and licks Logan’s lips, taking control of the kiss with his chocolate-flavored tongue, panting and moaning into the other boy’s mouth and rutting against his thigh. He’s deliriously horny, his whole body hot and tight and aching with need.

 

He humps against Logan’s leg like a dog without shame, tangling hands into his hair, kissing him deeper and harder, messily sucking on his lips and tongue. Logan never would have pegged him for such a filthy kisser, but he’s moaning like a trained whore and shaking like a leaf as he swallows Logan’s tongue and bites his lips.

 

Logan pulls back and grabs one of the few remaining brownies off the platter. He breaks a piece of it off and raises the bite sized chunk to Kurt's lips while leaning forward to mouth at the man's neck, being careful not to put too much pressure on his belly.

 

Kurt chews and swallows obediently, panting as soon as his mouth is clear, gripping Logan’s hair. The feeling of Logan’s stubble against his throat is heavenly. His belly gives a loud gurgle as Logan’s hand starts to rub it, and Kurt’s cock leaps in his pants. He’s never had another person touch his stomach when he’s full like this, the sensation has him reeling. He chews and swallows the rest of the offered brownie, gasping when he feels Logan’s prick throb in his jeans against his thigh.

 

“Gott, Logan please, I need more,” he pants, casting a sidelong glance at the platter. Logan finally gets himself under control and starts to finger-feed him the fruits and veggies.

 

Kurt sucks on his fingers with every bite, licking them clean and nibbling the tips to send fire down his arms. Every bite helps to swell him further, every swallow pushes him towards the ultimate goal of eating a party platter that could have fed twenty people.

 

"When you're done I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to bend you over that table so your belly and hanging down and hold onto it while I fuck you from behind," Logan growls as he nips at Kurt's collar bones between bites.

 

"Or maybe I'll turn you over so it sways and rocks while I fuck you. I'll almost bend you in half and it'll be too so much weight you'll barely be able to draw a full breath." He continues, grabbing more veggies to feed to Kurt as he talks. "Would you like that? Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

 

Kurt can’t even speak at first. His mouth is constantly full of tidbits, and even when its not he’s panting so hard he can’t speak. His belly shakes with his shallow breaths as he swallows down carrots and peppers and broccoli by the mouthful. His stomach feels so tight – almost as tight as his full, aching cock – and there are tears of bliss in the corners of his eyes.

 

This is a dream come true, he thinks, as Logan paws at his full belly. He gulps down cherries and pineapple and melon chunks, his hips rocking of their own accord.

 

“I vant both, I vant it all,” he finally gasps when Logan gives him a moment to breathe by going down on his knees to kiss and lick Kurt’s belly. “Gott, zhere’s so much I vant you to do to me, I vant you to feed me until I can’t breathe and zhen feed me more, oh _scheiße_!”

 

Logan's hand slips down Kurt's belly to palm his cock through his pants. "I want to suck you off while I feed you."

 

Kurt almost breaks into tears of joy. “Ja, ja,” he pants, flopping over onto his back on the couch. His belly wobbles and the extent of his erection is made perfectly apparent. The thin material of his sweat pants hang around the shape of his prick, standing up determinedly between his thighs. He tugs at the bottom of his shirt and finds to his delight that he can’t get it down over the swell of his belly anymore.

 

Logan kneels on the couch in front of Kurt and kisses his way down his belly to the hem of his pants. Eagerly he tugs the down, only to find that Kurt has decided to forego underwear and he's face to face with the cock of the man he's been fantasizing about.

 

It's perfect too. Exactly like he imagined, and he wastes no time in sealing his lips around the head and tasting the pre-come leaking steadily from the slit. Well, maybe not exactly. He hadn’t expected him to be quite _this_ long.

 

Kurt gives an embarrassing bark of pleasure, his whole body arching up into the stimulation. His belly gives a feeble gurgle, trying to bring attention back to itself, and Kurt props himself up on a pillow so he can see Logan over the swell of his stomach.

 

The younger boy grabs a grape from the platter on the coffee table and presses it to Kurt’s lips, and the feeding continues. Kurt can’t even breathe, his head is swimming as he swallows bite after bite of sweet fruit, sucking and licking Logan’s fingers as his belly continues to fill tighter and bigger and rounder.

 

Fruit turns into cheese, and then fruit and cheese at the same time, mingling flavors and overwhelming the shaking German. He swallows everything he’s given, even when his belly starts to feel too tight to continue, he keeps eating. His stomach has gotten incredibly round, to the point he almost can’t see Logan past in anymore, but he can certainly _feel_ him.

 

Logan licks and sucks and bobs his head until Kurt's cock hits the back of his throat. He thanks god for never having too much of a gag reflex and keeps going, using every trick he knows to bring the other man pleasure. Meanwhile his hands work, rubbing Kurt's belly and feeding him little bite sized pieces of fruit and cheese so his belly continues to grow until the bottom of the curve is brushing against his head while he works.

 

“I’m close, I’m close,” Kurt moans, casting a glance at the platter. Only about half the cheese, crackers and fruit is left, but it seems insurmountable in the face of this pleasure.

 

He starts to feed himself between bites given to him by Logan, just to speed up the process. It creates a ceaseless cycle of feeding, constantly chewing and swallowing; his free hand tangled tight in Logan’s hair as he bobs his mouth up and down over his cock. He’s moaning obscenely, fruit juice dribbling from the corners of his mouth as he gulps down bites bigger than he honestly should.

 

“Logan, Lo- oh, Gott, Logan,” his pelvic floor gives a powerful throb and wet heat shudders up his prick, jetting a single preemptive spurt onto his tongue.

 

Logan grins as he pulls off Kurt's dick, drawing a low, almost pained moan from the other man. Still grinning he crawls forward until he's kneeling up, straddling Kurt's thighs. He presses forward, rubbing his own clothed cock against the man's round belly.

 

"We aren't done yet. You don't get to come until you've finished this whole fucking platter."

 

Tears are blinked out of Kurt’s eyes against his own will. His belly is churning and groaning, fighting hard to contain everything he’s eaten. He feels so heavy and tight and comfortable, licking his lips with a whine and then opening his mouth for more.

 

Logan continues to feed him, bite by bite, working his way through the fruit and crackers and cheese. Every bite is like agony, sending another throb through his belly that settles in his aching prick. Logan can feel it twitch under him, pulsing hot and desperate against his backside.

 

Kurt moans Logan’s name between bites, his lips bright red and swollen from his teeth and tongue, shiny with spit and fruit juices as he gasps and pants his way through every bite given to him.

 

Finally the food is gone. And not a moment too soon in Logan's opinion. A few more minutes of watching and listening to that show and he's pretty sure he would have come in his pants. He gives Kurt only a moment to relax before he climbs off him and starts undressing himself.

 

"How do you want to do this? On your back or bent over the table? Decide before I decide for you." he barks as he tugs off his shirt.

 

“Start like zhis,” Kurt says breathlessly, burping again, louder and deeper, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin. “Zhen flip me over.”

 

"Fuck yeah." Logan says. His pants come off next and he groans in relief at finally relieving the pressure on his cock.

 

He leaves his underwear on as he climbs back onto the couch with the tube of lubricant he'd brought with him just in case. Applying it generously to his fingers he nudges Kurt's legs apart and reach between them to rub the pads of his index and middle fingers against the other boy's hole.

 

Kurt doesn’t say anything, so Logan presses one inside, only to find Kurt opening up fast and hot underneath his touch. And when he looks down, he sees that the older boy’s dark-skinned hole is looking significantly puffy and red. When he looks back up, Kurt’s turned his face away in embarrassment, his cheeks bright pink.

 

“I vas touching myself before you arrived,” he moans to answer Logan’s unspoken question. “I vas so aroused at zhe thought of being vatched, I couldn’t- mmh, oh Gott- I couldn’t contain myself.”

 

"Fuck that's hot." Logan says, his cock throbbing at the thought of Kurt fingering himself open in preparation for Logan. "Do you need more prep or can I get right to fucking you into this damn couch?"

 

“Fuck me, please, fuck me,” Kurt groans, arching his back to try and accommodate his aching belly. His sides are stretched so tightly they burn and his stomach feels like it’s going to burst, and it all feels so good he might come without Logan’s help.

 

Logan grins and pulls off his underwear. He fishes a ribbed condom out of his pants and hurriedly rolls it on. A little more lube is applied and soon he's pulling Kurt close, urging the man's leg's around his waist so he can sink in to that hot, tight space.

 

Kurt’s eyes roll back when Logan pushes into him. The ridges on the condom tickle him as he spreads wide around the other boy’s cock. He hadn’t been prepared for how _thick_ Logan is, and his jaw goes slack, opening around a silent scream.

 

When Logan bottoms out inside him, he finally finds his voice again and he gives a single loud blast of air from his lungs in response to the full, tight pleasure aching through him. He throws his head back and grabs hold of Logan’s biceps tight in both hands, pulling him in even deeper as his thighs tremble around him.

 

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” he whines loudly, probably being heard by the hall and his neighbors – but it’s not the first time they’ve heard him having sex at this point in the year.

 

Logan starts to move, thrusting in and out of Kurt hard and fast. It's been so long since he's had sex that he would have enjoyed it no matter what. But Kurt is hot and tight and even the ribbed condom feels good.

 

Grasping the sides of Kurt's belly for leverage Logan really goes wild, ignoring any kind of rhythm and instead focusing on finding Kurt's prostate and hitting it with every thrust to make the man scream.

 

Kurt bites down hard on the side of his hand, stuffing his knuckles into his mouth as his body bounces and shakes under Logan’s hard thrust. It’s like he’s shoving his whole arm up there, he can’t believe how full and tight he feels. Every thrust has him gasping and shouting into his fist. His toes curl and his whole body trembles apart with the spikes of bliss shuddering up his spine.

 

“Logan!” he shouts, his fist falling from his mouth when the younger boy smashes dead-on against his prostate. Another feeble jet shoots from Kurt’s cock, his whole body rocked from the inside out by the intense wave of pleasure that washes over him.

 

"Fuck you feel so good," Logan snarls through tightly clenched teeth. He thrusts forward, hitting Kurt's prostate again, earning another scream. Grinning wildly he keeps his pace, keeping his thrusts as dead on as he can and either brushing against or hitting Kurt's prostate almost every time.

 

“Logan, Logan, Logan,” Kurt chants, his mind has completely whited out. His nails dig into the older boy’s biceps, every muscle in his body clenched from head to toe in brain-shattering bliss.

 

He’s so out of it he doesn’t realize he’s being flipped over until his knees hit the floor and his face is pressed against the low, cool table. His belly hangs full and heavy, swaying his back deep and low. Logan can see Kurt’s stomach dangling off his body, hard and swollen and flushed, his prick curving up against it.

 

“Please, please,” Kurt pants barely above a whisper, folding his arms under his head on the table and wagging his backside at the other boy, looking back over his shoulder with misty eyes.

 

Logan grabs Kurt's hips and presses back in. The new position allows him more leverage and he can really put his leg power into his thrusts. He drives into the older boy fast and hard, pumping in and out of him with all the might he can muster.

 

Too fast he feels his orgasm approaching but there's nothing he can do to hold it back. He grips Kurt's hips hard enough to bruise and shouts his name in one loud, strangled cry as he comes.

 

Luckily Kurt wouldn’t have lasted much longer either. The brand-new angle shoots fire down his legs anew and his belly swaying and shaking under him is such an exhilarating sensation that he came several seconds before Logan, whimpering into his forearms as he shot his load over the floor.

 

He sags on the table when they both come down, the huge heavy curve of his belly preventing him from laying across the table properly. He gives a weak moan when Logan pulls out in order to tie off the condom and just stays put, leaning more of his weight on the cool surface.

 

"Fuck that was good," Logan moans. "I needed that. Think you can stand and make it to the bed or do you need some help?"

 

Kurt just gives a low groan in response. Logan chuckles and lifts the smaller boy into his arms and carries him over to his single bed. He snuggles up beside him on the comforter, rubbing slow circles into Kurt’s hard, swollen belly.

 

A smile curls Kurt’s lips, slow and mischievous.

 

“What?” Logan laughs.

 

“Next time,” Kurt pauses when his belly gives a noisy, creaking gurgle. “ _I_ feed _you_.”


End file.
